thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makucha (The Lion Guard : War Without Borders)
Makucha is a male leopard that resides in the Back Lands. Appearance Makucha is a stocky, well-built leopard with incredible agility and physical strength. His fur is a pale lemon color, and his rosettes are brown outlined with black. The spots on his face and neck are smaller and solid-colored. His eyes are dark yellow, with his irises being green. His inner ears are light pink, rimmed with black and a single rosette on the back of each. Half of his long tail is banded in white, and his underbelly and paws are white, too. He has thick, bushy dark brown eyebrows, long black whiskers, black claws, white teeth, and a black nose. His paw pads are red-brown. Personality Makucha is a very persistent and territorial character. He is a ruthless predator and will not relent until he is successful in killing his quarry. He is confident in his jumping abilities, as proved when he jumped over Big Ravine without hesitating. When confronted, he is fierce and willing to fight, but also employs a cocky casualness. He is very confident in his fighting skills, believing himself capable of taking on two at once. Despite his confidence, however, he is not arrogant or foolish: If he is severely outnumbered or overpowered, he will back down. He has a great liking for rare and exotic animals as food and will go to great lengths to catch one. He frequently roars and growls to express anger or irritation, as seen in The Imaginary Okapi. When he feels that someone has wronged him, he can be severely vengeful. With these individuals, in particular, he becomes incredibly uncompromising and refuses to accept peace when offered to him. When an enemy encounters him on his home turf, he is fully capable of working in a team and using their numbers to even out the odds. Makucha is also very cunning and greedy, just like Janja before he reformed, wanting to find the Tree of Life so he can eat rare and exotic animals who are easy to find and catch, because they are sick or injured, showing no respect for the circle of life. He is shown to be a good leader of his kind, as he managed to get a few leopards to work with him to succeed in taking down enemies or defending his territory. It seems after his encounter with the Lion Guard a few times, he knows he wasn't matched against them as they keep entering his territory. Though, as they pass through the Back Lands, he got two new friends on his side. After failing twice with his two new friends, he left them. When he recruited two different animals to join him in following the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life, he realized their differences in each other's fighting styles proved to make teamwork difficult. Trivia he is arch-enemy of Fuli mottjer of HarakaCategory:Kanapkuba Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Kanapkuba's Characters Category:Back Landers Category:Males Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Characters Category:Villains Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:Hunters Category:Big Cats